The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication method, and a wireless communication system.
According to wireless LAN widely known by the standards of IEEE 802.11, a wireless communication apparatus (for example, a station) functioning as a slave unit indicates its intent to connect to a wireless communication apparatus (for example, an access point) functioning as a master unit and then the user of the slave unit performs connection setup according to security setting of the master unit, and thereby the slave unit is connected to the master unit.
On the other hand, security setting and connection between the master unit and the slave unit are also performed by the user of the master unit and the user of the slave unit each pushing a Wi-Fi Protected Setup (hereinafter, “WPS”) push button.